tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Coaches
|creator(s) = Jan Page |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = Emily |basis = Six-wheeled Clerestory Roof Coaches |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coaches |wheels = 6 each |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |year_built = 1893 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} After saving Oliver and Toad, Emily was given two six-wheeled green and cream coloured coaches. They were introduced in the seventh series and were seen in every series since up until the seventeenth series. They reappeared in the nineteenth series episode, Toad and the Whale. In the fifteenth series, Emily gained an extra composite coach. Percy pulled one of the coaches in Wild Water Rescue when he was supposed to take the Mayor to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre's 1,000th rescue celebration. Technical Details Basis Emily's Coaches are based on Six-wheeled Clerestory Roof Coaches used on the Great Western Railway. File:Emily'sCoachesBasis.jpg|Emily's coaches' basis Livery Emily's Coaches are painted emerald green, like Emily, with yellow lining and white window surrounds. In a magazine story, the coaches are painted orange instead of emerald green. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 13' - Toby's New Whistle, Splish Splash Splosh and Buzzy Bees * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Victor Says Yes and Merry Winter Wish * 'Series 15' - Emily and Dash, Edward the Hero, Surprise, Surprise and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Muddy Matters * 'Series 19' - Toad and the Whale, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Goodbye Fat Controller, Wild Water Rescue and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, The Railcar and the Coaches and The Missing Breakdown Train * 'Series 21' - Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number and The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck and Rosie is Red * 'Series 23' - Panicky Percy and Rangers of the Rails Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2004 - Thomas' New Coaches and Holiday Train * 2005 - Emily's New Route Books * 2005 - Emily Trivia * The centre wheels on the coaches do not have flanges. * One of Emily's coaches used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Bachmann HO models of the coaches appeared in the 2015 Marvel Movie "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel. * Emily's Coaches have 15 windows on each side for the composite coach and 13 for the brake coach, whereas their basis has only 12 windows on each side for the composite coach and 10 for the brake coach. This is also seen on the Bachmann models, both HO and Large Scale. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann he:הקרונות של אמילי ja:エミリーの客車 pl:Wagony Emilki Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:Standard gauge Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Trains